Love me whatever I do !
by bell black 12
Summary: Wenn deine Moral, dir im Weg steht für was entscheidest du dich für die große Liebe oder deine Ansichten? Meine Idee was Erica, hätte tun können anstatt zu gehen.


Okay ich bin in meiner außergewöhnliche bzw. nicht mehr häufig Geschriebene Paare Woche und deshalb hier mal etwas Callica. Ich setze nach dem Streit über Izzy an. Was wäre gewesen wenn Erica nicht weggehen hätte können. Wenn Callie sie aufgehalten hätte? Was nach meiner Meinung hätte passieren können könnt ihr jetzt Lesen. Ach und klar Grey´s Anatomy gehört mir nicht. Tja ich poste die Geschichte nochmal neu, weil sie ein wenig verlängert wurde :)

…..

„Ich kenne dich nicht"!

Callie schaute wie versteinert zu, als Erica ging.

Und dann erst, traf sie die genaue Bedeutung, dieses Satzes und sie lief der blonden hinterher.

Diese wollte gerade, ihr Auto aufschließen, doch Callie ließ es gar nicht erst, soweit kommen. Sie packte die blonde, unsanft an ihrer Schulter und drehte sie um.

Erica war am Weinen, doch Callie musste das, was sie sagen wollte, jetzt loswerden, denn ansonsten hätten sie und Erica, keine Chance mehr.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein und sagte dann, immer noch mit leichter Wut in der Stimme:

„Erica, ich verstehe dich und ich weiß, das ich alles falsch gemacht habe was ich falsch machen konnte!

Aber du hast nicht, das recht mir zusagen, dass du mich nicht kennst!

Du kennst mich besser, als irgendjemand anders auf dieser Welt!

Du hast mich wieder zusammengesetzt und mir nach George gezeigt, dass ich etwas wert bin!

Und es tut mir Leid, dass ich weggerannt bin, nachdem du mir sagtest, dass du lesbisch bist!

Aber das, war in dem Moment zu viel und es tut mir Leid, dass ich Angst habe, was die anderen denken, es tut mir Leid, das ich mit dir geschlafen habe und danach auch mit Mark geschlafen habe!

Aber ich, ich wollte dich nicht enttäuschen und ich weiß, im Nachhinein, hört sich das selbst für mich, lächerlich an!

Aber bitte du musst mir glauben, ich wollte das nicht!

Und ich bin nicht auf Izzys Seite, aber wenn das rauskommt, ist das Krankenhaus Geschichte und mit dem Krankenhaus, auch meine Karriere!

Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich, dir dann nicht sage, dass du das nicht melden sollst.

Ich weiß, wie viel du für deine Patienten tust und glaub mir es tut mir Leid, um den Mann und die Kinder die ohne Vater aufwachsen müssen, aber wenn du das meldest, zerstörst du die Karriere von so vielen Menschen, die eine Familie habe! Und diese, dann nicht versorgen können.

Ich bin wirklich nicht auf Izzys Seite, ich meinte nur, dass wir nicht alles wissen!

Und ich auf der Seite des Krankenhauses und all der Menschen bin, die damit, nichts zu tun hatten und darunter jetzt leiden würden!

Und auch, wenn es dir nicht gefallen wird, was ich sage aber, Izzy hat Denny das Herz geklaut, weil sie ihn liebte und nicht wollte das er stirbt und du wirst mich dafür hassen, das ich das jetzt sage, aber was denkst du, was ich machen würde wenn du dort liegen würdest?

Denkst du, ich würde dich, die Person die ich liebe, sterben lassen?

Ich bin Ärztin und weiß, dass es nicht richtig ist, aber ich kann es verstehen und ich würde dasselbe tun, für dich!

Die Liebe, lässt uns dumme Sache tun, und ich liebe dich".

Erica schaute Callie ungläubig an und fragte

„ Du liebst mich"?

Callies Lippen, umspielte ein sanftes Lächeln, als sie antwortete

„Ja ich liebe dich"!

Erica begann wieder zu weinen und drückte sich fest an Callie, und murmelte sanft in Callies Ohr

„Ich liebe dich auch"!

Callies Lächeln wurde noch größer und sie strahlte beinah vor Glück.

Als Erica, mit immer noch, von dem weinen, mit zitternder Stimme antwortete

„Wir müssen aber noch über deine Ethischen Ansichten Reden".

Callie fing an zu lachen. Und die beiden hielten sich einfach nur so fest.

Den manchmal reicht Liebe um alle Widrigkeiten zu überwinden.

Drei Jahre Späte der glücklichstes Tag in Ericas Leben:

Als Chirurgin, als Ärztin weiß man wie kostbar das Leben ist und wie schnell man es verlieren kann.

Es reichen, schon kleine Sachen, über die man nicht nachdenkt wie auf einen Baum zu klettern und runterzufalle oder ein Bienenstich aus um zu sterben, aber um ein neues Leben auf die Welt zu bringen braucht es viel länger, Sterben kann sehr schnell, gehen von einer auf die andere Sekunde hört das Herz auf zuschlagen und das war es mit einem Leben.

Um aber einen neuen Menschen auf die Welt zu bringen, bedarf es im Idealfall, neun Monate und das die zukünftigen Eltern, miteinander Schlafen.

Erica und Callie hatten es leider nicht, so leicht, wäre auch schwer für zwei Frauen auf den üblichen Weg ein Kind zu bekommen und so musste die Künstliche Befruchtung, helfen aber dies war gar nicht so einfach.

Und nach drei fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen hatten sich die zwei, dazu entschieden das dies ihr letzter Versuch war um nicht noch öfter enttäuscht zu werden, und nun war Erica gespannt nach Hause zu kommen um zu erfahren ob es diesmal geklappt hatte und, sie bald sie musst über sich selbst Lachen bei den Gedanken also in neun Monaten Mutter werden würde.

Ein Kind mit Callie, das war alles was den beiden noch zu Vollendung fehlen würde. Callie wurde mittlerweile befördert zu Leiterin der Orthopädie und Erica hatte letztendlich endlich ihren Harper Avery Award bekommen, die Hahn- Methode entwickelt und wenn es so weiter gehen würde, stand sie beinah davor noch einen zu gewinnen, für ihre Forschungsergebnisse.

Außerdem waren die beiden zusammen gezogen in ein schickes Haus und ja das Leben war schön und Erica bereute es nicht das sie sich damals entschieden hatte eine Grauzone zu sehen und Izzy nicht zu verraten und Callie zu verleihen. Ihr Leben war perfekt, Erica war trotz dem dringenden Bedürfnisses nach Hause zu fahren mit Hundert Prozent bei ihrer OP und nach zwei weiteren Stunden hatte sie es geschafft. Der Patient war stabil und sie konnte nach Hause.

Doch weit kam Erica nicht sie verließ gerade den Op nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte und desinfiziert hatte und rannte schon in eine strahlende Callie. Und da wusste Erica es und war glücklicher als jemals zuvor was nach den letzten drei Jahren schon sehr schwer war und so bekam Erica neun Monate später nicht nur einen Harper Avery Award sondern auch einen kleinen Sohn William Avery Hahn-Torres. Der irgendwann seinen Müttern in die Medizin Chirurgie Folgen würde aber bis dahin würden noch einige Jahre vergehen müssen.

THE END :D


End file.
